That Summer~*
by Rinni
Summary: A story about Seifer and Rinoas' summer together. R & R! (Sorry about the bad formatting of the story!)


That Summer  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…yadda yadda yadda  
  
Rinoa sat down on the bench that was resting next to the Timer train station. She glanced over to the steaming train that was rolling into the station just as the evening sun painted colors over the light blanket of clouds in the sky. As the passengers slowly poured out of the train, one young man caught her eye. He was a dusty blonde, and wearing a long, cream-colored trench coat with a red cross decorating the upper half of the sleeve.  
  
Her heart skipped a few beats as she gawked at the handsome young man. He glanced over her way, but she turned the other way before their eyes could meet. He had noticed that she was looking at him, so he started to walk towards her to introduce himself. Rinoa looked up to see where he had gone to and saw him heading towards her. She looked down, searching her mind, trying to think of what to do.  
"Hi there." The man said.  
"H...Hi," Rinoa said, blushing furiously.  
He held out his hand, "I'm Seifer. Seifer Almasy. A SeeD from Balamb Garden," he said, forgetting to mention that he was still only a student of the garden.  
Rinoa shook his hand and introduced herself.  
"I'm Rinoa Heartilly," she said in a quiet voice, and still quite red in the face.  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Heartilly" He said with a smile, that made her melt.  
"Same here" She said still in a timid voice, "So, Mr. Almasy…"  
"Seifer please,"  
She smiles, and continues, " So, Seifer, what brings you to Timber?"  
"Well, actually, I'm on vacation. After all, you can't expect me to work all year round, now can ya?"  
"Heh, guess not," She said, with an excited smile creeping to her lips. "So, are you staying in the hotel?"  
"Yea, I made reservations the…" he stopped in mid sentence and started searching his pockets for something.  
"What're you doing?" Rinoa questioned.  
"Dammit…"  
"What?"  
"I forgot it…!"  
"Forgot what?"  
"My money…" Seifer said, embarrassed.  
"Hey, you can stay at my place if you want, there's room. I'd hate to see you sleeping on the bench for your vacation." She smiled, hoping he would accept the offer.  
"No, I don't want to intrude on your space,"  
"Hey! Its no problem"  
"Are ya sure I wouldn't get in your way?"  
"Of course not!" She said reluctantly.  
"Okay then, lead the way." Seifer said.  
Rinoa smiled happy, and started heading to her house, with Seifer right behind her.  
They finally reached her house and she unlocked the door, which quickly flew open as Rinoa was knocked down by some unseen force.  
"Angelo! Geddoff me!" Rinoa squealed as Angelo licked her face. Seifer just stood off to the side, chuckling to himself about her predicament.  
The dog jumped back inside as Seifer walked to her and offered his hand to help her up.  
Rinoa smiled, and turned a rosy red from embarrassment. Seifer just smiled at her and they headed inside.  
"Okay," Rinoa started as she hung up her coat, "your room is upstairs and to the left."  
"Mmmkay," he said and headed across the room and up the stairs.  
Rinoa walked into the kitchen and pulled out a can of dog food for Angelo. The dog happily bounced in circles around her as she was preparing the mutts dinner. She started to set it down, but the anxious dog jumped up on her, causing her to drop the food.  
"ANGELO!!!" she screamed.  
Angelo didn't hear her screaming though; he was too busy gobbling up all the dog food off the floor. Seifer hopped down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Rinoa in this little situation.  
"That dog seems to cause more trouble then its worth…!" Seifer said, laughing to himself.  
Rinoa shot him an evil glare. He just smiled his smile that made her melt.  
"Oh, hey, so, whatcha want for lunch?" Rinoa said, taking her attention off the dog.  
"Anything's fine"  
"D'ya want to go out to eat?"  
"Okay, sure"  
"Then lets go, you can choose where you want to go"  
"Okay"  
They headed downtown to find an appealing fast food restaurant (if there is such a thing)  
After they finished eating, Rinoa gave Seifer a rather extensive tour of Timber. They walked through the door just as the last ray of sun disappeared behind the mountains.  
Rinoa and Seifer spent the next two weeks like inseparable best friends, almost as if they had known each other all along. They had so much in common, and there wasn't nearly enough time to do everything they wanted to.  
The last week flew by before their eyes. Rinoa and Seifer walked to Obel Lake and sat down next to the water.  
"Seifer, these past three weeks have been incredible…" Rinoa said smiling at him.  
"Yea, I know, its been great…I cant believe that its almost over… this is my last night here,"  
"Yea, I know. Maybe I'll come and visit you at the garden, if you want me to,"  
"Of course I do! That'd be great!"  
Rinoa smiled a genuine smile then turned and gazed out at the lake.  
"Its pretty, isn't it?"  
Seifer just smiled and slowly put his arm around her. A thousand thoughts were crowding Rinoa's mind all at once  
Seifer looked at her perfect face, loving how the moon gave her skin a heavenly glow.  
She really is an angel he thought to himself. She turned to him and looked into his eyes. He returned the look and slowly inched his face closer to hers.   
I can feel his breath on me… Rinoa thought. Lost in her thoughts and the moment. She closed her eyes and waited for his lips to reach hers. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against hers, filled with a thousand emotions. Rinoa kisses him back, slowly deepening the kiss. Just then the midnight train that goes to timber whizzed by on the tracks not so far away from where they were sitting. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.  
"We better be getting back to town now," Rinoa said quietly.  
Seifer nodded, and they headed back to town, hand in hand.  
The morning came, as Rinoa woke to the sun shining brightly into her eyes through the window. She hopped out of bed and got dressed. She ran a brush through her hair and walked out into the hall. She knocked on the door across from her own.  
"Seifer? You awake yet?"  
He opened the door and let her into his room as he finished shoving all of his things into his suitcase.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yea… I think so."  
"Seifer, I wanted to thank you for letting me spend these three weeks with you, it was too great."  
"Hey, I should be the one thanking you! It was wonderful!" Seifer said smiling.  
"Well… we better get going down to the train station, we don't want you to be late"  
"Your right, lets get going"  
And with that, they headed out the door and to the train station.  
When they reached the station, the train was preparing to depart.  
"Crap…I gotta get going" Seifer said in a flat tone.  
"Okay… hey, I hope to see you again, soon!"  
"Same here!" Seifer said, as he started heading for the train.  
"Bye Seifer!!!"  
"See ya Rinoa!!"  
And with that, he was gone, almost like nothing had happened, but something had. They had both experienced a new feeling; love.   
Seifer looked down to Rinoa in her beautiful white gown, as they headed up the isle.  
When they reached the podium, Seifer bowed and backed away, as Squall approached Rinoa and took her hand in his and vowed to love her forever, as did Rinoa for Squall. And as Rinoa said that… a single tear of pure sadness rolled quietly down Seifer's cheek. 


End file.
